


以车代吻

by Jormungand0426



Series: 良堂中短篇（清水） [1]
Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jormungand0426/pseuds/Jormungand0426
Summary: #双赛车手 强强 年下 甜 HE 冠军小孟儿追夫记（？）#纯杜撰 赛车常识来自百度 上中下完
Relationships: 周九良/孟鹤堂, 良堂
Series: 良堂中短篇（清水） [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886371
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *D1GP是赛车漂移大奖赛的简称 就是辣种很帅的赛车 冒烟过弯弯的那种

2020年，中国上海。

第12届D1GP大奖赛决赛已经拉开了帷幕，直播也在同步进行。解说员的调门颇高，慷慨激昂，有种打了鸡血的澎湃感，车手正陆续入场，镜头切到了本场上最受人瞩目的中国选手孟鹤堂。

“好的现在我们的镜头给到了这届冠军的有力竞争者孟鹤堂，孟哥请跟观众朋友们打声招呼吧！现场有很多朋友都是你的粉丝！”解说员的话音刚落，镜头中的孟鹤堂就看了过来，冲着镜头挥了挥手，因为比赛要戴头盔，所以今天他并未做发型，软软的头发伏在额前，显得青嫩又朝气。

然而实际上，以孟鹤堂的年龄和资历来看，他已经算是中国D1选手中的元老级别人物。

解说员继续不停嘴地说着：“说起来孟鹤堂真的算是D1赛场上的人气帅哥，现场的女粉丝应该都是为他而来的吧。”另一个解说员则八卦了起来：“听说DYS俱乐部中又招入了新的一批青年D1车手，孟鹤堂退役的消息也屡出不穷。”

“孟鹤堂如果现在退役，其实是中国D1发展的损失。”

周九良手中握着遥控器，不耐烦地忍受着解说员对孟鹤堂功绩的吹捧，他的眼神只是锁定在场内那辆白色涂装的改装车上，车子的改装使得漂移过程能够更加稳定，这是国内一流选手才有资格享有的改装水平。孟鹤堂已经戴好了护具坐在车里，周九良看着那辆车子驶入了准备赛道，换了个姿势在沙发上坐好。

D1大奖赛的赛程其实非常简单，两两对决，分高者胜，周九良没注意听方才介绍对战双方时孟鹤堂对手的名字，他并不感兴趣，他只知道孟鹤堂一定会赢。

果然，孟鹤堂以一个非常优越的起步通过了S1弯道，对手的车穷追不舍，但孟鹤堂始终很稳地躲避着对方的刻意追逐，完美的几次漂移过后，解说员们的吼叫声快要掀了周九良家的天花板，眼看着那辆白色涂装的赛车停在了终点线后，周九良握紧的手慢慢松了下来。

孟鹤堂赢了，镜头切得恰到好处，他从车内下来，一把摘下了头盔，露出了个笑容，他的眼睛闪烁着让人无法抗拒的光，周九良怔愣了片刻，啧了一声，抬手关掉了电视。

他又赢了。

DYS俱乐部新成员们的个人信息马上就被好事儿的小报记者扒了个底儿掉，周九良的微博粉丝一下子从几万涨上了几十万。

不愧是国内最财大气粗的D1赛车俱乐部，周九良进了DYS的大厅，打量了一下装潢，今天是他加入DYS以来第一次来总部试车。孟鹤堂于前几日的D1GP夺冠的海报已经贴满了展示墙，周九良刻意低着头也躲不过那张好看的笑脸，他本来还不错的心情顿时有点烦躁，进了训练场地，他的经纪人便迎了上来：“今天来的巧，孟鹤堂也在，等下你们新人试车，他可能还会在旁边指导一下。”

这经纪人是DYS新给他配的，还在磨合期，完全不知道周九良的喜好和脾气，周九良没回应，只是淡淡地点了点头。

就在周九良还在思考着怎么才能避免和孟鹤堂照面的时候，他就远远地看到了场地内围着的一团人影，不用想也知道，孟鹤堂被围在中间。周九良一只脚迈进训练场地，俱乐部经理猝不及防地喊了一声：“好啦，新人都到齐了，过来集合吧。”

十几道目光便集中到了刚进门的周九良身上。

周九良出道也有不少年头了，只是这两年好像才开窍，在D1赛车手中算是崭露头角。

前几个月连赢三场规模大奖赛的漂移竞速，周九良这才能有机会被DYS收入麾下，同届新人中不乏熟悉的脸，周九良看着那些交过手的车手们带着笑冲他走过来，也扯出个笑脸准备打招呼，只是，本来就有点勉强的笑脸在看到孟鹤堂时彻底凝固了。

孟鹤堂今天本来不想回俱乐部，刚赢了比赛就急着回娘家，怎么看都有点显摆的意思。

顶不住经理非要让他来和新人们打个招呼，孟鹤堂这才夹着尾巴过来，新人中，有从别的俱乐部挖过来的潜力人才，有最近声名鹊起的新星，参加D1的赛车手统共就那么一帮人，孟鹤堂大多都认识，甚至交过手，只是这些小朋友都没赢过他。

本来以为场面会有点尴尬，没想到小朋友们还都挺友善，甚至还带着点崇拜，结束了寒暄和客套，孟鹤堂站在场地赛道边，看着小朋友们和自己的新车见面，视线锁定在了其中一个人的身上。

从刚刚开始，那人就不怎么爱搭理他，好几次躲过了跟他的对视，连互通姓名也不多客套，只是淡淡地说了声“你好”。

周九良，这人之前和自己有过节吗？

孟鹤堂记性不怎么样，他挠了挠头。

周九良对新车的涂装很满意，黑金哑光，低调奢华，符合他的审美。

虽然看起来像个暴发户，那也比纯白色涂装的骚包好。

周九良检查着车，视线忍不住飘向了场边的孟鹤堂，好巧不巧，撞上了正好奇地打量着自己的孟鹤堂的目光。

操，别过来，别过来，周九良一边机械地擦着车，一边在心里念叨，余光中，孟鹤堂确实正在一步步靠近，周九良在心里骂骂咧咧了无数句，被孟鹤堂试探的寒暄打断：“你好，你这个新车的颜色，好看。”

周九良后背冒汗，他冷淡地点了点头，继续擦车。

“我们交过手吗？东京？广州？”孟鹤堂的笑脸很友善，他的手指轻点着周九良的引擎盖，让周九良心里一阵接着一阵的烦躁，孟鹤堂到底还是没想出一个确切的答案，他弯下了腰，笑着去看周九良的表情：“是哪一场呀？”

周九良终于瞥了他一眼：“不知道。”

孟鹤堂的友善笑脸僵在了脸上，周九良看着他讪讪地退开了，心里有种变态一样的喜悦感。

“周九良，你跟孟鹤堂真的有过节？”经理有点头痛，周九良加入DYS已经三月有余了，这才碰上一场大型赛事，本来按着安排，他应该做孟鹤堂的双保险，陪他去参加贵阳那场竞速比赛，然而周九良却直接拒绝了。

他是新人中竞速成绩最好的，经理横竖摸不着头脑，只好焦头烂额地找来周九良谈话。

周九良抱着膀子，勾起一边嘴角，笑的有点痞气：“没有，我只是不喜欢他。”经理傻了眼，周九良这个年纪的赛车手，不可能没听说过孟鹤堂那些神话，按理说，他不把孟鹤堂当男神，也该对孟鹤堂的能力心服口服才是啊，经理追问道：“为什么？”

周九良想了一下：“这你得问孟鹤堂。”

“我哪儿知道啊，我就见了他一面，被他呛得差点死那儿。”孟鹤堂坐在观众席，看着训练场上那辆黑金涂装的车在过弯时拉出一道顺滑的漂移线，无辜地回应着经理的问话：“我真不记得我见过他了。”

经理也头痛不已，孟鹤堂记性不好，周九良脾气冷硬，这俩人偏偏还都得罪不起。DYS太需要这次竞速赛的名次来证明俱乐部没有短板了，除了孟鹤堂和周九良，他实在想不到还有谁可以稳握胜券，眼看着从周九良那儿开刀是下不去手，经理只好找来了脾气温和的孟鹤堂，好歹孟鹤堂和他认识的时间长些，也好说话：“你多和他接触接触吧，我没辙了，你想让他做你的双保险，你就努努力，把他这个心结解开。”

经理双手合十，朝向了孟鹤堂：“小孟，生死存亡啊。”

哪有这么严重，孟鹤堂撇了撇嘴，他看到周九良的车停在了终点线后，正在给引擎降温，他无奈地叹了口气：“我去装孙子讨好他，行了吧。”

周九良，男，24岁，DYS俱乐部新晋签约车手，曾获旧金山F2竞速小组第一、广州D1GP中国杯八强。

孟鹤堂躺在沙发上，翻看着周九良的百度百科，周九良获奖的这些比赛，他都没什么印象了，不记得自己去没去过，有没有和周九良交过手。这些年参加过太多太多的比赛，从一开始的意气风发，年少轻狂，到现在成熟之后，已经把名次输赢放在了一个不那么重要的位置，孟鹤堂揉了揉眼睛，他真的想不起来了。

新人入部时，他们互加了微信，孟鹤堂犹豫地戳着周九良的微信头像，想着要不要套个近乎，结果手一滑，给他来了个拍一拍。

“孟鹤堂”拍了拍“周九良”的小赛车说真帅。

孟鹤堂噎了一下，手忙脚乱，手机差点砸脸上，他还没想好跟周九良套近乎的措辞，那边就回了一个问号。

？

孟鹤堂考虑了半天，磕磕巴巴地发出去了一条诡异的问候：你好，你吃了吗？

周九良那头打了很久的字，久到孟鹤堂以为他在编辑措辞骂自己是个莫名其妙的傻x，结果周九良只回了一个“没”。

孟鹤堂忽然觉得，周九良没骂他，应该...也没那么讨厌他吧。本着这种诡异的心态，孟鹤堂继续打字：要出来吃个饭吗，我请客。

周九良很快就了回复了，还是一个“？”

孟鹤堂抿了抿嘴唇，这个问号，好像在骂自己是个傻x。

第一次套近乎，莫名其妙的热脸贴上了莫名其妙的冷屁股。

孟鹤堂戴着墨镜从自己的车上下来，低调地刷卡进了DYS总部，前台的小姐姐一看是他，笑着站了起来：“您怎么过来啦？”孟鹤堂摘下了墨镜，压低了声音，跟私生粉混进来打听自己偶像的架势一模一样：“周九良今天来了吗？”

小姐姐的嘴角抽搐了一下：“他在训练。”

越靠近训练场，孟鹤堂的脚步越沉重，他自认人缘还可以，从没人这么讨厌他，结果偏偏碰上了周九良——就连追姑娘，他也没动过跟讨好周九良一样缜密的心思。

赛车的引擎轰鸣声越来越大，孟鹤堂进了训练场，一眼就看到了那台显眼的黑金赛车，门口正站着位车手，他的车子停在一边检修，还未入场训练，看到孟鹤堂，他迎上来打了个招呼：“孟哥怎么过来了？”

孟鹤堂的视线盯着那台正练习过弯的黑金赛车，敷敷衍衍地客套：“我来看看。”检修人员陆续离开了，车手也准备好了进场训练，他笑着跟孟鹤堂道别：“我去训练了孟哥。”孟鹤堂的视线慢慢落在了检修完毕的赛车上，他笑了笑，指了一下面前的车：“能让我开一圈吗？”

周九良戴着护具，只露出一双眼睛，车内的温度逐渐上升了，前方又是S弯道，周九良飞速地拉起了手刹杆，把着方向盘，脚下却把油门轰到了底，车子在S弯做了一个漂亮的漂移，周九良把手刹复了位，出了口气：还是不完美。

一辆蓝白色的车子从入口进了场，周九良看了一眼，把车子倒在了一边让出场地，准备下场休息。

蓝白色的车是谁的来着，周九良好奇地多看了两眼，那车自打进了弯道起，就没打算减速，油门的轰鸣声响彻了整个训练场，周九良看着那辆车连过了三个S弯道，忍不住心里暗道漂亮。

除了那个孟鹤堂，还真挺少能看到这样利落的过弯。

周九良摘下了头盔，等着蓝白赛车停在他面前，车门打开了，他笑着迎了上去：“哥们儿，厉害啊。”

驾驶员从车里出来了，周九良看着他费劲儿地把不属于自己的头盔摘了下来，孟鹤堂的小脸红扑扑的，他笑得有点傻：“一般吧。”

周九良的笑容秒速消失了，他转身就走，利落地上了自己的车，关上了车门。

而孟鹤堂显然已经放弃了自己的面子这种无关紧要的东西，他紧追两步，趴在了周九良的车窗口：“哎哎哎别关窗户别关！”周九良停下了关窗的动作，他瞥了孟鹤堂一眼：“你干嘛？”孟鹤堂委委屈屈地眨巴着大眼睛，他扒着周九良的车窗不撒手，小声恳求：“让我请你吃顿饭吧。”

周九良有点哭笑不得，他哼笑了一声，看着孟鹤堂的可怜样，如果直接拒绝他，他会更委屈的吧。

“行啊。”周九良脱口而出。

俩人都愣住了。


	2. Chapter 2

孟鹤堂有时候挺想不明白，他就一中年赛车手，怎么还能有私生粉呢。

DYS门口常年蹲着那老几位，孟鹤堂都快记住了她们的身形打扮，他带着换下了赛服的周九良走到了门口，潇洒地戴上了墨镜，伸手去拉周九良的手腕：“跟着我，机灵点，有蹲我的。”周九良不动声色地避开了孟鹤堂的手，他嗤笑了一声：“分开走就好了，没人认识我。”

孟鹤堂的表情变得有点难以置信，他的眼神透过墨镜，打量着周九良闲适的表情，嘟囔了一句：“真是大难临头各自飞。”

周九良挑了挑眉：“你再说我就走了。”

孟鹤堂果然是个躲人的练家子，周九良远远跟在后面，看到孟鹤堂装作若无其事地从大门口出去，闪身就贴了墙根，配上他那副墨镜和周正的衬衫，倒有点谍战片的意思。不过这谍战片是部烂片，孟鹤堂贴墙跟走了约莫几十米，便被他那老几位发现了，于是，周九良又目睹了孟鹤堂很没风度地撒丫子跑进了地库。

直到启动了车子，孟鹤堂还在喘，他单手把着方向盘，把车子开上了立交，车窗终于被允许打开，外头的风钻进来，吹乱了孟鹤堂特意用发胶整理的头发，孟鹤堂单手摘下了墨镜别在衣领上，看了周九良一眼：“见笑了。”

周九良在副驾驶玩着手机，抬了抬眼皮：“你科目二怎么过的？”

孟鹤堂楞了一下：“嗯？”

单手开车的孟鹤堂倒是很帅，透着点自信的潇洒和随意，孟鹤堂赛车开了这么多年，在公路上开车就像是做惯了满汉全席的师父劈大白菜，周九良打量着他露出来的好看腕骨，视线又游移到他的眼眉，笑得有点嘲讽：“没什么。”

孟鹤堂反应有点慢，他抿着嘴角，一脸严肃地开出去了几百米，这才想明白周九良指什么，他把正揉核桃的另一只手乖乖放上了方向盘：“我错了。”

孟鹤堂这些年变了不少。

周九良看着手机屏幕，但那上面的画面已经许久没有切换过了，他又想起了约莫七年前。孟鹤堂的记性确实不怎么样，他们初次见面，不是在东京，也不是广州，是北京。

那年的孟鹤堂取得了三连冠的第二连，正在慢慢缔造属于他的神话，而周九良只不过是个初出茅庐的愣头青。那时候的周九良才拿到比赛准入资格证不久，和孟鹤堂见面的那场比赛，是他第一次正经参加的规模赛，新人的运气一向很差，周九良也早就做好了一轮游的心理准备，但他属实没想到，送他一轮游的人，会让他心心念念、咬牙切齿到现在。

那年的孟鹤堂和他现在一样年纪，年少有为，也年轻气盛，周九良握着手机的手慢慢收紧了，又慢慢松开。

而孟鹤堂不愧是个踩雷大师，他就在这个节骨眼，笑得人畜无害地转向了周九良：“咱吃什么呀？”

周九良咬紧了后槽牙，沉默了良久：“随你。”

训练了许久，周九良确实饿了，孟鹤堂找的餐馆水平还不错，菜上齐，周九良也不用孟鹤堂张罗，低头闷不吭声地吃起了饭。

孟鹤堂可一点都不饿，他托着腮帮，筷子戳着自己碗里的土豆，戳一下，又戳一下。周九良吃得很香，浑身是刺的小孩儿吃起饭来才像是乖孩子，孟鹤堂看他乖乖吃饭，心里的忐忑消减下去了几分。再不好接触，终归也还是个年轻小孩儿，性子傲一点也没什么不好。

孟鹤堂打量着周九良的吃相，心里琢磨自己该怎么开口，恰好周九良不小心噎了一下，孟鹤堂可算找到了说话的契机，他倒了杯水送到周九良手边：“慢点吃。”

周九良楞了一下，接过了这杯水，他嘴角还沾着米粒，不自然地向孟鹤堂道谢，眼神闪烁：“谢谢。”

孟鹤堂笑了一下：“我能问你个问题吗？”

周九良“嗯”了一声，没有抬头，孟鹤堂有点吞吞吐吐：“呃，你...为什么，这么讨厌我啊。”周九良皱了皱眉，他胸口有些憋闷，下意识想要反驳，最终还是一语不发，孟鹤堂见他不答，便硬着头皮没话找话：“我还以为，你这个年纪的车手，多少都...都还对我有点好感呢。”

救命啊，这话说出去怎么撤回啊。

孟鹤堂红了脸，他被经理洗脑太久，下意识把臭屁的话说了出来，他咳嗽了两声，赶紧低头喝水，前言不搭后语地补充：“我，我意思是，我就是成名早了点，头回拿冠军的时候才二十四，在哪儿来着，D1GP第三届吧。”

更臭屁了。

“在东京。”周九良往嘴里送了口菜，补充道。

那年孟鹤堂拿奖，他和朋友们一起看了全程直播，为了替孟鹤堂庆祝，晚上喝了通宵，结果第二年，国内那场规模赛上的碰面就把孟鹤堂在周九良心中的美好形象毁了个干净。

周九良放下了筷子，看向孟鹤堂的眼神有些怨念，孟鹤堂则一脸茫然无辜，周九良原本想说些重话刺一刺这个没长心的负心汉，但看孟鹤堂这样儿，出口却成了耐心的问询：“第二年你参加了一场商业规模赛，也拿了冠军，还记得吗？”孟鹤堂看起来像在发呆，而周九良知道他在回忆，这个人想事情的时候老一副呆相，周九良看了他不少访谈，都一个模样。

孟鹤堂有些想不起来了，他求助似的看着周九良：“再提示一下。”

周九良勾了一下嘴角，惜字如金：“北京。”

那天是个秋高气爽的好天气，孟鹤堂隐约记了起来，他刚拿了D1GP的冠军不久，备受瞩目，进场前就被媒体捧得飘飘欲仙。

第一场比赛绝对胜券在握，随机匹配对手时，系统给他挑了个才出道不久，甚至才刚成年不久的小车手，结果当然是绝对性的碾压。孟鹤堂根本没当回事儿，他记着，下了场时，那圆头圆脑的小车手还跟着他进了休息室，结结巴巴的，想要个签名，结果被他给拒绝了。

眼见着孟鹤堂的表情变得惊讶了起来，周九良知道他回忆得差不多了，他坏笑着，手指轻轻敲着桌面：“‘回去再考一遍科目二吧’，孟哥，当初你是不是这么说的？”

孟鹤堂的耳朵都红透了，他全想起来了，年轻时嘴上无德，目空一切，没想到当年看不上眼的小车手，现在却成了他巴巴求着的双保险。孟鹤堂有点尴尬，当年干过的荒唐事儿事后他也后悔过，只是记性不佳，这么多年了也没想着弥补，他搓着手，尴尬地笑着，憋了半天，冲着周九良来了一句：“都...都长这么大了哈...”

周九良的眼神意味深长：“那是，孟哥也不赖。”

把周九良送到他家楼下时，孟鹤堂的红脸还没消退下去，他乖乖双手握着方向盘的样子像个考科目二的学员，周九良没有立刻下车，他解开了安全带，微微侧身看着孟鹤堂：“我不是讨厌你，你很厉害，只是就咱俩这么个过节，你也不放心让我当你的双保险吧。话既然说开了，孟哥，另请高明。”

说罢，周九良的手便伸向了车门，孟鹤堂眼疾手快地锁死了门，拉住了周九良的衣角：“等会儿...”周九良看着他，不发一语。

“是我的错，”孟鹤堂抬眼看着周九良，没由来地透着一股子委屈，明明委屈的不该是他，在周九良冷淡的目光里，孟鹤堂轻轻晃了晃周九良的衣角：“你给我个机会，让我，稍微讨好你一下。”

孟鹤堂的大脑在飞速运转，他有些慌乱，全然落在周九良眼里。原本周九良以为，他跟孟鹤堂说完这些话之后会很爽，有种大仇得报的快感，但现在他一点儿也没爽起来，反而有点淡淡的遗憾，记挂了这些年，一顿饭就划清了界限，是不是太便宜孟鹤堂了？

“明天你训练吗？”孟鹤堂终于憋出了一句话，周九良摇了摇头：“明天我休息。”

孟鹤堂松开了周九良的衣角：“明天我来接你，当年的事是我错了，我嘴上无德，我...就算你不愿意和我多接触，我想多少弥补一点儿。”

孟鹤堂一向是个很认真的人，周九良再清楚不过了，年轻时臭屁归臭屁，可是他若是不认真不努力，怎么可能达到今天的水平，孟鹤堂认定了想要努力的事，他是不会放弃的。

“行啊。”周九良打开了车门下车，他回头冲着孟鹤堂笑了一下：“回见。”

可是周九良愣想也没想到，孟鹤堂说的弥补，竟然这么简单粗暴。

今天第一眼看到孟鹤堂穿着一身短裤休闲装，扣着棒球帽踩着球鞋的时候，周九良就早该预料到大事不好，因为孟鹤堂这身儿打扮，要带他去干的肯定不是什么正经事。

周九良悔啊，他开始在心里唾弃自己——第一眼看到孟鹤堂穿成这样装嫩的时候，他还觉得挺好看，甚至多打量了一会儿。

“这就是弥补？”周九良提高了声音，转向了站在一边的孟鹤堂，提高声音是不得已，因为旁边跳舞机的音响声音实在开得太大了。孟鹤堂正在买游戏币，他打量着这个游戏厅的招牌，笑得纯良无害：“对呀！这儿可好玩啦。”

周九良再也憋不出话来。

孟鹤堂就这么兴致勃勃地一手拉着周九良的手腕，一手拿着一盒游戏币，大摇大摆地进了游戏厅，学生还没放暑假，工作日里只有不务正业的街溜子在游戏厅里挥洒汗水，现在又多了两位不务正业的赛车手。

周九良沉默着，看孟鹤堂弯着腰往赛车模拟机上投了四个币，一边儿两个。并排放着的赛车游戏机是联机模式的，皮座椅被无数个屁股坐得锃亮，周九良有点嫌弃地看着孟鹤堂一屁股占据了其中的一个驾驶位，回头冲着他笑：“来玩。”

周九良只好坐在了另一台机器上。孟鹤堂挑选着游戏模式，一边絮絮地和周九良说着话：“我本来想着，从俱乐部里把车提出来，咱俩跑一场，经理让我不要带着你鬼混，随便飙车会进局子。”周九良随手乱动着方向盘，懒散地打量着孟鹤堂的侧脸：“然后呢。”

孟鹤堂设置好了模式，双手把住了方向盘：“然后我就只能想到这个主意啦，当年输给我的憋屈，总得让你有个发泄的渠道，来吧小朋友，不要和孟哥客气，尽情赢我。”

周九良看了游戏屏幕一眼，又瞥了一眼孟鹤堂：“然后你就放水输给我？你真以为我在意的是这个？”孟鹤堂摇了摇头：“我不放水，而且你有可能还会输。”周九良差点气笑了，他单手握住了游戏方向盘：“你等着。”

游戏开始了，虽然只是模拟器，但体感也相当刺激，周九良和孟鹤堂都是专业人员，这点儿程度不在话下，周九良冷静地控制着游戏中的赛车，还有闲心和孟鹤堂聊天：“这游戏开的是F1，咱俩都门外汉，输了不丢人。”

孟鹤堂面色沉静，他没有回话，认真地操控着方向盘，周九良看着他的侧脸，有些走神，孟鹤堂抿着嘴唇的样子不知为何有些性感，前方是一个弯道，孟鹤堂猛打了两下方向盘，舌尖飞快地舔舐了一下嘴唇。

周九良的车直挺挺地撞在了墙上。

“小孩儿，回去再考一遍科目二吧。”孟鹤堂得意洋洋的样子和当年一模一样，周九良差点没忍住一拳捶在他脸上，周九良一脸难以置信，直眉瞪眼地看着孟鹤堂：“你到底想干嘛？我不揍你你心里不舒服是不是？”

孟鹤堂吓得缩了一下，但还是梗了梗脖子：“那你赢我啊。”

你行。

周九良气得转头拿过了孟鹤堂装游戏币的小盒子，一股脑往机器里丢了一堆：“我不光赢你，我早晚还要揍你。”

第二局，周九良还是输了，孟鹤堂从前可没少玩街机游戏，再加上他比周九良多吃了好几年的干饭，确实没那么容易输给气急败坏的周九良。

后来第三局，周九良开始熟练了，孟鹤堂虽然冲线比他早，但只能算是险胜，孟鹤堂不动声色地笑了一下，他发现周九良开始找到这个游戏的感觉了。

第四局，孟鹤堂出了个失误，周九良赢得不够痛快，于是又有了第五局。

孟鹤堂一边单手握着方向盘开车，一边偷眼打量着旁边坐着的小朋友，周九良好像已经不生气了，他认真地开着车，满脸志在必得，孟鹤堂笑了一下，心里终于不再忐忑。游戏中两人的赛车追得很近，几乎只差一个身位，孟鹤堂舔了一下嘴唇，提高声音：“超我。”

周九良的嗓门儿也不遑多让：“马上的事儿。”孟鹤堂笑了起来：“踩油门儿，撞我屁股。”这一嗓子恰好喊在跳舞机一曲终了，游戏厅里刚刚安静下来，孟鹤堂便来了这么惊世骇俗的一嗓子，周九良终于笑了起来，他加速超了孟鹤堂，以一个漂亮的甩尾冲线结束了游戏对局。

周九良松开了方向盘，侧过身去看孟鹤堂，这人正因为方才丢脸而满脸通红，周九良心里忽然轻松了许多，他伸手摸了摸孟鹤堂的脑袋：“承让。”

孟鹤堂的笑脸怎么看都有几分傻气：“解恨了吗？”周九良摇了摇头，饶有兴味地看着孟鹤堂顷刻变脸，又变得忧心忡忡：“那还来吗？”

跳舞机的巨大声音乐又响了起来，周九良凑近了些，近到能嗅到孟鹤堂耳畔的香水味儿，周九良轻声说：“我压根儿没恨过你，孟哥。”


	3. Chapter 3

DYS的训练场中从来不乏马达轰鸣，财大气粗一家独大其实就这么一个好处——车手随便训练，跑坏的马达变速器甚至保险杠，总部统统予以报销。

周九良那辆土豪黑金涂装的车子从一尘不染，到现在也更换了第二台变速器，他站在检修人员身边，低着头思考着什么，被孟鹤堂递过来的一瓶冰水贴上了脸颊。

“想什么呢？”孟鹤堂皮了一下，就把水塞到了周九良怀里：“还在想刚才跑的那圈儿？”周九良摇了摇头：“替经理心疼钱。”孟鹤堂被俱乐部捧惯了，比CEO还财大气粗：“嗐，你操心这个干什么，又不缺你这一个变速器。”

周九良随手拧开瓶盖，默不作声，孟鹤堂打量了一下他的神色，继续说：“刚才那圈你刹车点太晚了，四个弯道都太晚，所以变速器压力才会这么大，跟我跑追走也不用这么争强好胜吧，好几次我都听见你那轮胎碰到我后腚保险杠了。”

其实，如果孟鹤堂多看几场周九良的比赛，他就应该知道，这位近几年冉冉升起的新星，最引人瞩目的就是他无与伦比的进攻性。周九良的车技通常情况下都是这样凶猛的，他能很无情地把对手逼进内线，手忙脚乱地让给他超车位。

周九良笑了一下：“你不是让我撞你屁股吗？”孟鹤堂正仰脖喝水，被周九良吓得呛了一下，直呛红了脸，他一边咳着，一边去捶周九良胸口：“咳咳，你...你再说一遍？”周九良拍了拍孟鹤堂的后背，把他拉到身边顺气：“你自己说的话还不承认。”

赛车服结实耐磨，周九良的手抚上去，只能感觉到孟鹤堂身体的大概线条，他胡乱摸了两把，便把手收了回来：“待会跑完去哪儿吃饭？”孟鹤堂赌气扭过了头：“你还赖上我了，我有事。”周九良楞了一下，觉得孟鹤堂像个搞到了手就不再热情的渣男，明明方才训练时候你追我赶好不热络，现在又成了这副德行。

周九良手一摆，转向了自己的爱车，不再理人：“正好，我也有事。”

周九良很想自己有事，但实际上，他只是回家随便叫了个外卖，就躺在家里无所事事了。

外卖吃完他也懒得收拾，随便往茶几上一扔，就瘫在沙发上刷起了朋友圈，孟鹤堂没有新动态，反而是经理在朋友圈发了照片：赞助商聚餐，老板大气。

孟鹤堂喝得满脸通红，凑在一堆赞助商中间，他没骗周九良，他是真的有事。周九良心里有了点安慰，他翘起了二郎腿，乖乖把屏保换了回来——刚才负气，把孟鹤堂那辆骚包小白的屏保照片换成了自己的土豪小黑，现在消了气，自然就又换了回来。

换好之后，周九良还是无所事事，他点开了和孟鹤堂的聊天对话框，戳了戳孟鹤堂的头像。

“周九良”拍了拍“孟鹤堂”的头说包熟包甜。

周九良忍不住笑了起来，孟鹤堂的消息马上就回了过来，他似是还在赌气，只回了一个“？”。

周九良也就给他了一个台阶，别看这人比自己大上五六岁，接触起来才知道他是这么个脾性，周九良心里那个不可一世私德败坏的孟鹤堂在一点一点溶解重建，他依样画葫芦，回复道：你好，你吃了吗？

贵阳那场比赛的最终人选终于确定了下来，经理心里的一块大石头也落了地，特意赶到训练场去拍周九良的马屁。

彼时周九良和孟鹤堂还在训练，几个礼拜训练下来，周九良和孟鹤堂竟碰撞出了一些默契，周九良的车轮基本不会再触碰到孟鹤堂的保险杠了，老将不愧是老将，他完全摸透了周九良的套路，一听到周九良引擎响，他跑得比谁都快，生怕脏了他那纯白涂装。

两辆车在S弯内并道齐驱，周九良记着孟鹤堂闲暇时跟他说过的一些技巧，训练时也试着实践，结果就是两辆车过弯的角度和姿态都趋于了一致，周九良的小黑像是骚包小白的影子。

场上死活碰不到，场下孟鹤堂可就躲不开了，车子入了库，孟鹤堂身后便多了小尾巴，周九良在更衣室里嘴也不闲着：“孟哥，刚才我赢了你的那一局，你为什么过弯减速啊。”孟鹤堂脱下了赛车服，只穿着薄薄一件T恤，周九良的视线在他身上毫不掩饰地黏了半刻，直到他把外套穿上，孟鹤堂似是累了，他懒洋洋地回答：“轮胎打滑，这不是送去换了嘛。”

孟鹤堂咂了咂嘴：“我那也不算输给你啊，训练场没有外护栏，才由着你个流氓随便超车，这要是正规比赛，车皮都给你在外墙蹭没了。”周九良才不管他那一套，身上还带着汗就来圈孟鹤堂的脖颈：“你就是不愿承认你输。”

孟鹤堂懒得躲他，由着他搂着出了更衣室的门，只敢小声嘟囔：“我输？我是你叔还差不多。”

开了门，就看到了经理那张喜庆笑脸，这两个人一边一个围着孟鹤堂叨叨，搞得孟鹤堂头都在痛，经理的嘴比两人独处时的周九良嘴还碎：“今天我怎么也要请你们吃顿饭啊，虽说你们出征贵阳是为了自己和俱乐部的荣耀，但你们之间关系和睦，也省了我很多工作啊。”

孟鹤堂心想，工作都是我做的，你当然省，没料想经理秃噜出这么句话来：“小周这场跑出名气，假以时日，也能承继你的衣钵啦，你也能放心一点。”周九良刚刚还在因为外人的存在稍作矜持，一听这话，立刻来了精神：“什么继承。”

孟鹤堂皱了皱眉：“你听他说呢。”经理意识到这话好像不该随便说，他赶紧打马虎眼：“人气帅哥的衣钵，往后就D1车手里面，出名的帅哥又能多一个小周啦。”

经理请的这段饭，属实食不知味，周九良吃得不香，闷不吭声低头硬塞，孟鹤堂精神不佳，皱着眉头也没多少食欲。

吃过饭之后，经理独自开车走了，剩下孟鹤堂和周九良大眼瞪小眼，周九良的车停在路边被贴了张条，被准备打开副驾驶车门的孟鹤堂一把揭了下来，他坐进了车里，随手把罚单贴在周九良方向盘上：“这顿饭算是你请客了。”

周九良没说话，也没急着开车，他看着孟鹤堂靠在靠背上，直按眉头，忍不住还是发问：“你要退役是不是真的？”孟鹤堂闭着眼睛，好半晌才说话：“你再停一会儿，开罚单那哥们儿就又回来了。”

周九良开车并不是很稳，急刹加速都很有职业风范，孟鹤堂被晃悠得难受：“你是不是伺机报复我呢？”说话间，周九良就又急刹在了信号灯前：“是不是真的？”

孟鹤堂出了口气，慢慢说：“谁一辈子不退役啊。”

近一段时间，孟鹤堂参加的所有比赛中，解说们基本都会谈论起这个问题。孟鹤堂的年龄并不算大，但在职业赛车手中间已经尤为突出。

周九良并不是不知道，虽说一直在心里把孟鹤堂当假想敌和王八蛋，但这些年来，孟鹤堂的比赛他几乎场场不落。他不知道自己这算是什么心理，就算孟鹤堂当年那么漫不经心地拒绝和嘲讽了他，他在心中还是愿意把孟鹤堂当成D1GP的最佳车手，甚至还搞微博小号和唱衰孟鹤堂的人骂过架。

没有人愿意接受偶像慢慢走下神坛的事实，自从认识了孟鹤堂以后，周九良心里一直存着这个疑影，但又强迫自己盲目乐观，孟鹤堂明明还能把他甩在身后呢，明明还能一骑绝尘、身法利落呢，他不会退役的。

直到今天孟鹤堂亲口告诉他。

车里的气氛有点凝重，孟鹤堂“啧”了一声，小声嘟囔：“我就知道这事儿一下宣布准没好下场。”

孟鹤堂本来想提早造势，让车迷有个心理准备之后悄悄退场，没想到造了那么久的势以后，身边这个小朋友竟然还不能接受，周九良赌气的时候就不爱理人，他不看孟鹤堂，死盯着信号灯，好像多盯两眼就能走了似的。孟鹤堂看他那模样，忍不住觉得可爱，他伸手戳了戳周九良结实的肩头：“你还真黏上我了？我退役又不是不玩车了，俱乐部我有股份，大不了回来当教练呗，教你一个的那种。”

周九良还是不理人，不过孟鹤堂有信心，他不会冷淡太久的，好歹比周九良多吃几年干饭，混熟了之后，孟鹤堂觉得周九良比赛车还要简单好懂，虽说这小孩儿倔了点，还很记仇，但认定了的人和事情，他都只会一门心思地奔赴，基本直来直去，没有心眼儿。

所以他喜欢孟鹤堂的事，孟鹤堂本人算是第一个看出来的——他根本没打算掩饰嘛。

孟鹤堂靠着靠背，重新闭上了眼睛：“到我家叫我，我累死了。”

周九良冷哼了一声，接着就把空调风调小了些，车里一下子安静了，孟鹤堂忍不住轻笑了一声，找了个舒服的姿势，开始小憩。

再睁开眼的时候，车都不知道在楼下停多久了，还好这儿没人贴条，不然这趟出来，周九良血亏。

孟鹤堂迷迷糊糊地揉了揉眼睛，看向了周九良，小朋友还在刻意板着脸，说话也没好气：“到家了，赶紧下车。”孟鹤堂笑了一下：“不生气啦？”周九良别过了头：“又不是我退役。”

孟鹤堂慢腾腾地收拾着随身的东西：“那就好，反正你在俱乐部里，想见我又不是见不到，黏糊劲儿的。”周九良的车门还锁着，丝毫没有放人的意思，孟鹤堂试了两下，没拉开车门，他扭过头去：“还要干嘛？”

周九良的眼神有点躲闪：“你不能说空话，退役之后当教练，我一个人的教练，是不是真的？”孟鹤堂愣住了，睡了一觉，他基本已经忘记了自己的信口开河，他犹豫了一下，随即破罐子破摔：“当当当，你跑D1GP我就当你教练，你要转去跑拉力赛我就去当你领航员，你要跑去跑F1，我学汽修给你改车去，好不好？”

周九良被逗笑了，然而却强忍着板住脸不笑出声：“那我要是不当车手了呢？”

孟鹤堂一时没想出答案，他还有点儿头晕，赶紧求饶：“你别折腾你孟哥了。”周九良不看他，脸红了一片，搞得孟鹤堂有点莫名其妙，周九良的手指把方向盘攥得死紧，一下子放低了声音：“我要是不当车手，你当不当我男朋友？”

孟鹤堂懵了：“你说真的？”周九良点了点头：“当然是认真的。”孟鹤堂脑子短路，一下出了一身汗：“谈恋爱就谈呗，你，你别和我一块儿退役啊。”周九良看了他好半晌，忍不住笑了出来，他慢慢凑近了，捏着孟鹤堂的下巴就吻了上去，孟鹤堂心里满是忐忑，被他按着亲了好半天，还呆愣着不敢挣扎。

周九良的嘴唇终于慢慢离开，孟鹤堂睁开了眼睛，一脸如临大敌：“亲够了吗？不退役了吧？”周九良摇了摇头：“没亲够，不过，我也没说我要退役啊。”

孟鹤堂这才反应过来，要不说年纪大了就是反应不行，孟鹤堂气得直接扑进了周九良怀里，伸手摸到了驾驶座车门，打开了车门锁，他恶狠狠地咬了一口周九良的手臂，拿起东西就开门下车，周九良还在笑，冲着孟鹤堂挥了挥手：“明天我来接你训练。”

孟鹤堂气呼呼地攥了攥拳头，一把甩上车门：“吻技真烂！”

贵阳这个季节正是一年中天气晴好的时候，难得的晴朗天气使得各大赛事承办商都争先恐后地搭起了擂台。

孟鹤堂的车仍是骚包的纯白，不过镜头扫近了才发现，他车屁股上贴了个小小的装饰，是枚创可贴。他正准备进车，头盔还未戴，和站在对面的周九良闲谈，直播镜头切到了两人，全天下的解说员仿佛都是一个德行，在扩音器里跟孟鹤堂打着招呼：“孟哥，孟哥看这里！”

孟鹤堂往耳后顺了一下头发，敷衍地冲镜头笑了一下，又转回去面向周九良：“比赛的时候不要想着保我第一，你能赢就不要让着我，什么巅峰退役，都不重要。”周九良抱着膀子，哼笑了一声：“你以为当我男朋友面子这么大呢？我还让着你。”

孟鹤堂被噎了一下，气得伸手就去呼噜周九良的小卷毛：“你这张嘴怎么和我当年一个德行！”

解说员们集体沉默了一下，不知道该不该提醒这两个人，直播镜头还没有切走，其中一位解说员翻阅了一下参赛选手名单，打算打破尴尬的局面：“和孟鹤堂在一起的这位车手也是DYS的，新晋成员哈，不知道孟鹤堂正式宣告退役之后，会不会由他来抗DYS的大旗。”

周九良闻言瞥了一眼镜头，便拍了拍孟鹤堂的肩膀，走向了自己的小黑：“这帮主持的真够无聊，我走了。”

孟鹤堂笑了一下，戴上了头盔：“就这小屁孩儿，还抗旗呢。”

几轮比赛下来，几家欢喜几家愁，DYS今年的赞助商大概正在搓手狂喜，四强最后的小组竞速赛中，有两人都来自DYS，夺冠的可能性一下子提升到了1/2。

孟鹤堂的车胎正在由检修人员更换，而周九良则选择继续使用旧轮胎，孟鹤堂喝了口水，在外面透了口气，下意识看向了周九良的方向，周九良坐在车内，恰好也在看他，两人隔空对视了一眼，孟鹤堂忍不住脸热，先移开了视线。

这是孟鹤堂跑过的不知第多少场比赛了，发车时，心里只有淡淡的快感，基本没有紧张，这场比赛的场地依照国际标准，是所有赛车手都刻在DNA里的地形。

孟鹤堂熟练地一骑绝尘，率先通过了第一个弯道，他的优势就在于灵活和直线速度快，而后期相对来说会比较乏力，不过前期的优势已经足够他在大多数情况下牢牢把握冠军的位置，孟鹤堂拉下手刹杆的一瞬间往后瞥了一眼，离他最近的是熟悉的黑金色。

一切都犹如电光石火，在震耳欲聋的轰鸣声中，孟鹤堂看到黑金色的车子蹭过了他的身边，又被他在弯道用技巧甩在身后，小孩儿还有的练呢，孟鹤堂猛打方向盘，完美地通过了最后一个弯道。

最后几十米是冲刺的最好时机，没有了弯道，基本拼的就是赛车的基本性能和加速度，孟鹤堂的骚包小白性能自然无话可说，冠军基本上已经被孟鹤堂内定，孟鹤堂笑了起来，他仿佛听到了周九良在气哼哼地说他欺负人，但实际上耳边只有轰鸣声，孟鹤堂猛地拉住了手刹，猛打方向盘调转回头。

车子在四车道上几乎是原地转过了一百八十度，孟鹤堂飞快地变了档位，换了倒档，背对着终点线踩满了油门，他看到周九良正瞪大了眼睛看着自己，随后便笑了，周九良微微加快了速度，小黑赶了上来，稳稳地抵住了孟鹤堂的车头，像是一个急切又温柔得不可思议的吻。

后记：

孟鹤堂正式官宣退役之后的第三个月，他才第一次回到DYS的训练场，等着周九良结束训练一起去吃饭。

这几个月太忙了，退役之后有很多事情需要处理，转教练也不是那么容易的事情，再加上孟鹤堂期间还抽空搬了一趟家，就更忙的脚不沾地。还好搬家之后琐碎的事情都是周九良来料理的，外卖盒子都懒得扔的小屁孩竟然也会把孟鹤堂随手往行李箱里塞的衬衫收拾出来熨烫板正，搞得半夜结束了应酬回家的孟鹤堂颇为震惊。

黑金色涂装的车子恰好停在检修处，周九良和经理聊着天，正等着师傅给他测胎压。见着孟鹤堂过来，周九良这才露出个笑脸，他把孟鹤堂抱进了怀里，当着经理的面就开始黏黏糊糊：“你怎么才来啊，刚才我可帅了，你都没看着。”

孟鹤堂笑着拍了拍他的后背：“往后有的是机会看。”

经理走也不是，留也不是，只好尴尬地陪着笑：“是啊，小孟当了教练以后，天天都要过来啦。”

看着这俩人耳鬓厮磨，经理默默擦了一把汗，想起当初这俩人看不对眼，他求爷爷告奶奶，才让小孟去搞好关系。眼看着两人贵阳那场比赛的视频转发得到处都是，经理心里忽然有点犯嘀咕，孟鹤堂搞好关系的手段，是不是哪里出了一点问题？

END


End file.
